Crazy for you
by Theabomination
Summary: Zero and ichiru love each other. They've loved each other for a while now but this love was something far from innocent. What will happen when these feelings are set free? What would happen if things got a bit heated? rated M for twincest! LEMON SCENTED!


Crazy for you

* * *

Zero and Ichiru love each other. They've loved each other for a while now but this love was something far from innocent. What will happen when these feelings are set free? What would happen if things got a bit heated?

AU world RATED M FOR KIRYUCEST AND KIRYUSMEX! XD I MADE THAT LAST PART UP! XD HA-HA! KIRYUSMEX...okay I'll stop now. Please review. O_O

* * *

**Hello everyone! :D thanks to those who are reading this! I really hope you enjoy the story! :D**

**Leave lots of reviews for me and vote in my poll dammit! VOTE! DX**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D**

**Crazylady out!**

* * *

ICHIRU'S PROV

Ichiru Kiryu was just getting ready for bed, changing out of his day clothes until he was just in boxers. The setting sun drowned his whole neighborhood in warmth, rays of light poured through his curtains and hit his porcelain skin, his skin gave a beautiful glow of its own far more radiant than the suns. He groaned stretching his arms loving the feeling of his back being warmed by the sun as he went to change into his night clothes. Only one thing was on his mind this night:

_Zero….._ His elder brothers' name rang through his mind, that's all he's been thinking about was his older brother, his twin. Some might it strange to think about your own brother so much, they might ask why and his answer would because, 'because I'm in love with my own brother.' And a majority might be horrified and disgusted by that answer, Ichiru Kiryu being in love with his own mirror image, he older brother Zero.

Ichiru sighed placing on his pajamas pants, and went to get his shirt. _I love him more than I should, I love him more than a brother, urgh, maybe I'm more than just physically ill. I want him more than anything, I yearn for him but…I know I shouldn't. I mean, he doesn't love me like that; he loves me the way brothers should. He'd never return my feelings…._Ichiru thought sadly while slowly buttoning up his shirt. He sighed, if his brother knew of his sinful feelings, he wondered if his older brother would find him disgusting and hate him. The thought of that happening frightened him more than anything.

When Ichiru finished dressing himself, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He stared at his reflection, it looked as if his brother was staring right back at him. Pale skin, silver hair and bangs that dangled in light purple eyes, he moved them out of the way and looked away and went to brushing his teeth thinking about his mirror image.

ZERO'S PROV

Zero was getting dressed himself as well, and he too, was thinking about his mirror image. _Ichiru…_His little brothers' name ran through his mind as he was taking off his day clothes and going to place on his night clothes. He was always thinking of his younger brother, why? Because, Zero Kiryu was in love with his brother, a lot of people would be disgusted if they found that out. How could one be in love with their own sibling, their own flesh and blood, their own twin?

Well, maybe Ichiru isn't the only person who's sick in the family. Zero gave a sigh as he placed on his pajamas pants; _I wonder what he would think of me if he knew I loved him more than a brother should? If I loved him more than normal, would he reject me? I love him more than anyone else in the world but I'm afraid of what the answer will be if I tell him that. _Zero thought sadly while buttoning his shirt and combing his fingers through his silver hair to get it out of his face as he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

NO ONE'S PROV

Ichiru was now lying in bed staring up at the ceiling in thought, _I wonder….What if Zero did love me like I love him? Would we be together? Like mom and dad? I want to stay with zero forever; I don't want to leave his side. Ever. _Ichiru thought hopefully, wandering what it'd be like to live a life with just him and zero as a couple, acting and doing things he would sometimes see his parents do. Stealing kisses, wrapping their arms around each other tightly, the way they snuggled on the couch, and he once caught them in bed together doing lord only knows what, well actually, he could hear them "messing around" next door.

Why, god, why did he have to choose this room? This was the main reason why he slept with his brother though he couldn't understand what they were doing in there. –Ichiru is so naïve in this! XD-. He sighed looking out towards the window that showed the moon coming up and the stars starting to appear. _Maybe I shouldn't sleep with him tonight….I'm 14 years old and I should be old enough to lie down by myself-_

Then he heard what sounded like a moan coming from next door. "Oh~! More~!" Ichiru's face turned a bright red; _I don't want to know what they're doing in there. _He thought throwing the blankets off of himself; he quickly made his way out of his bed and down the hall to his older brothers' room. He felt bad for always sleeping in his room but his parents did some weird things next door that he didn't enjoy listening to, it gave him strange dreams that made him feel funny down in his pants, he didn't enjoy feeling so uncomfortable. He paused at his brothers' door, about to knock, Zero was inside and in his bed lying down and staring at the ceiling himself, he just couldn't fall asleep.

He knew his brother would be coming to ask if he could sleep with him at any time now, of course he would say yes but he wouldn't be getting much sleep. He would have strange dreams about his brother, dreams no brother should have about another brother. Wet dreams, he knew that's what they were called and they came almost every night when his brother laid by him, because his brother loved to snuggle up real close to him.

Though it wasn't like he didn't like being that close to his brother, he was just afraid of taking advantage of his frail brother. The very thought scared him; he couldn't do something so cruel to Ichiru. And just when the thought came to him, he heard soft knocking on the door. "Um….Z-Zero…." he heard the soft voice of his brother from the other side of the door."Come in Ichiru." He said with a soft voice, he saw the door open revealing light and then it closed and he could barely make out the outline of his brother as he swiftly almost without a sound made his way to his bed.

"I'm sorry but can I sleep with you?" Ichiru asked like always, he wanted his brothers' permission to do things. Zero scooted over to make room for his twin and shoved the blankets aside, "Of course Ichiru," he watched as Ichiru climbed in his bed and snuggled himself into the blankets like a little child, he had to chuckle at his cuteness, "You know you don't always have to ask me if you can lay with me. Just climb right in, okay?" he said reaching out for his brother.

He was pleased when Ichiru's hand met his and laced his fingers with his. The two smiled in the dark, Ichiru squirmed to his brothers' side just a bit until he could touch his feet with his brothers, Zero flinched, "Ah your feet are cold." he said surprised, "Oh I'm sorry." He tried to pull them away but Zero's legs caught his own and pulled him back, tangling their legs together drawing them closer. "No, it's fine." Zero stated.

He couldn't really tell, but ichiru was blushing a slight pink. Zero closed his eyes, "Goodnight Ichiru." He whispered still holding his hand, ichiru closed his eyes as well, "Goodnight Zero." he whispered back. But then after a few minutes he reopened his eyes and stared at his brothers' peaceful looking face, his soft looking lips and silver eyelashes that caressed his cheek softly. "Heh, what is it Ichiru, you're staring." Zero chuckled though his eyes were still closed.

Ichiru's face lit up a dark red, he whimpered a bit embarrassed, "S-Sorry….Onii-san *Big brother*…." He quickly apologized, causing Zero to open his eyes and focus them on his little brother who was having a hard time keeping his blush under control. Ichiru squeaked when he felt an arm snake around his small waist and pull him closer until he was closer to his brother, their noses almost touching. He could smell his brothers' cool breath, their mint breaths tingled together.

"Tell me, what is it? What's wrong?" Zero asked not letting go even though Ichiru squirmed and struggled a bit, the feeling of them being so close like this every time sends Ichiru's mind on overdrive, but he's not the only one, even Zero has a hard time keeping himself from making a wrong move on his brother. Though he couldn't help himself but image himself kissing his brother, his lips looked so soft and inviting, he could hardly contain himself.

"O-Onii-san c-can't I ask you something?" Ichiru asked timidly not sure if he should really tell his brother anything or ask him what he had in mind. _Are we going to be together forever? Do you really love me? How much do you love me? _Many questions ran through his mind but he couldn't bring himself to ask, zero sensed the conflict in his younger twin and pulled him closer, the tip of their noses touched. Ichiru gulped, the close range was not helping the situation he was in. "It's alright Ichiru, no matter what you ask me, no matter what you tell me, it'll be okay." He told him trying to calm and comfort his brother.

Ichiru took his words to the heart but still wasn't sure, the thought of his twin leaving him, the thought of not being able to be with zero forever, the thought of being alone the rest of his life brought tears to his eyes. "Um….Um I …..I….Um….." he couldn't bring himself to speak a single word out, his vision blurred by his tears, Zero heard the sniffles that his brother was trying to cover up and knew by the sadness that erupted in his heart that Ichiru was crying. "I-Ichiru?," zero gasped with wide eyes as he watched tears twinkle as they slide down his face, "What's the matter? Don't cry, please." He said placing a gentle hand on his cheek and rubbed his thumb under his eye to wipe away the tears.

"Please Ichiru, you can tell me. Don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry." he said truthfully, whenever his twin was hurt in any way it created a sharp pain in his heart and he worried all the time about Ichiru. Not because he was frail but because he loved Ichiru, more than anything. And if Ichiru was hurting then….so was he. They were twins after all. Ichiru wiped away his own tears by the sleeve of his shirt, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you worry so much about me….Zero." he apologized but zero cupped the side of his face, his palm was so warm to ichiru he couldn't help it when his eyes fluttered close. "Don't apologized Ichiru. I worry about you because I care about you, and so does mother and father when they worry about you. But never forget you can tell me anything Ichiru, I won't change my mind of how I feel about you or get angry at you." He told him

This made Ichiru's heart skip a beat at those words, he gave a sad smile, "You won't, huh….No matter what?" he asked, zero answered straight away, "No matter what." _I'll always love you no matter what Ichiru, with all my heart. _"You say that Zero but….Mom and dad really only worry about you…." Ichiru said out of habit, it was always out of habit to demean himself as trash or something lower. Zero frowned; it hurt him every time Ichiru talked that way, saying how he wished he was never born that it'd make him much happier. "Don't talk like that Ichiru, you know mom and dad love you very much!" he said he didn't want to raise his voice at his brother but he also got angry when he talked the way he did.

Ichiru's smile sadden even more, "And you…..Zero?" he asked this made Zero's eyes widened widely and his heart drop, what was he asking? Did Ichiru think he didn't really love him, that he really didn't care about him? "I-Ichiru…What…Of course…..Of course I love you! You know that!" he said raising his voice a bit. Ichiru smiled softly gripping his brothers sleeve, "Don't scold me zero, you're voice is getting loud." He said quietly in a soft whisper. Zero bit his tongue and scolded himself for raising his voice at him but anger was still there, Ichiru continued, "You say you love me Zero but…..Are you even sure….That we'll always be together?" he finally asked and almost dreaded the answer that was to come. "Ichiru, I don't understand why you're asking all of this. Of course we'll always be together." He said

More tears came to Ichiru's eyes though he wouldn't admit it. "Mom and dad said it themselves, Zero is amazing, and he'll defiantly become a hunter, everyone says and thinks so. I even think so, but….Me….I'm too weak Zero…..I'll never be as strong and amazing as you are. Everyone knows that, even….you do, Zero." he said trying not to cry his heart out in front of his older brother, he tired for his sake like he does so many times before.

Zero pulled Ichiru closer until their chests were touching, "Ichiru please! Just stop! I'm begging you to just. Stop!" Zero ended up pleading and he wouldn't admit it himself either but there were tears forming in his eyes as well. His brother didn't feel loved, did he really believe he didn't love him, did he really think they would be separated? "Don't cry for my sake Zero, you don't have to pretend to care." Ichiru said and that drew the line for Zero who did the unthinkable.

He smashed his lips to Ichiru's in a moment of anguish and desperate love. Time stopped for these two when their lips met, Ichiru's eyes widened like they never had before. His brother was….Kissing him? _Z-Zero is….K-Kissing…Me? _His mind screamed in disbelief, he didn't know what to do, should he kiss back or should he pull away? I mean, wasn't this what he's been waiting for? His chance to confess and express his love towards his brother! While Ichiru was in shock and confusion, Zero was actually in bliss.

Kissing Ichiru was one of his life-long dreams, sure, they've kissed but that's only on the cheek or forehead or when they were playing around on the nose. Ichiru's lips were so soft to him; they were perfect in every curve and angle. _Mmm….Ichiru….._He was in his own world at the moment, not in control of what his body was doing at the moment. His hormones were flying out the window at the moment and he couldn't get a hold of himself until Ichiru made a sound that meant he needed air.

Zero's eyes widened when he finally realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled back letting Ichiru gasped greedily for air and cough a bit. His face along with Zero's were flushed a dark pink color, Zero's mind raced _Oh god what did I just do? I can't believe I took advantage of him like that! He must hate me now! _He thought with shame and self-loathing, Ichiru stared disbelievingly at his twin not sure if he should say something or not about the kiss, did that mean his brother loved him like he did or was it an accident? "I-I'm sorry Ichiru….I don't know what came over me….You're probably scared of me now so I'll leave….sorry." Zero said his bangs covering his eyes full of hurt.

Ichiru's eyes widened and he panicked, he didn't want his brother to leave, his body acted before he could actually think properly. He reached out and grabbed his brothers' arm before he could slide out of the bed, "No! Please Zero don't leave me!" he cried out and blushed madly when he did. Zero was shocked at his outburst but stopped trying to leave the bed and slide back in, he could feel how his brother tensed his grip on his arm as if he were to let go then he'd be gone forever. "I-Ichiru…?" He questioned

"Please zero….Stay….don't go…..Please don't go." Ichiru pleaded with him, Zero sighed but smiled sadly, "Okay Ichiru, I'll stay. If you don't want me to leave, then I won't. Just…try to get some sleep. I'm really sorry that I did that, it won't happen again." Zero said but Ichiru shook his head, "Zero! Do you love me?" he asked desperately, Zero blinked, "O-Of course I do, I already told you that Ichiru." He said

"If you really do love me the way I know you do Zero….Then show me…." Ichiru finally said tears in his eyes and desperation in his voice. "W-What are you saying Ichiru?" "Show me you love me, then I'll know you aren't lying…..please Zero….Please….I need this right now, I need this, I need you….." Ichiru confessed cheeks burning hotly. Zero's heart pounded, he was thinking, _Should I be doing this to him? Should I leave or should I stay…..Does this mean he loves me like I love him? _Zero wondered before reaching out towards his brothers' face. Their eyes now adjusted to the dark, they could see each other fine.

"Ichiru…" Zero breathed his name sweetly that it made him shudders, he closed his eyes once again when zero cupped the side of his face again and he leaned in closer to him until their noses were almost touching. Ichiru's heart was pounding, his mind was racing, when he reopened his eyes he couldn't believe how close his brother was, their lips almost inches apart, he couldn't look away from his brothers' gaze. Zero almost closed his eyes when their lips brushed, the two gasped and jumped a bit when it shocked them, a tiny amount of pleasure coursed through their young bodies.

"Zero…." his brother's name left in a whisper out of Ichiru's mouth as he closed his eyes and leaned forward closing the remaining space between them and molding their lips together. The two shuddered at the same time as pleasure coursed their bodies at the simple contact that left them both in a wake of realization. They both loved each other more than just brothers, they loved each other the same. Zero was in heaven once again, his brother was too, but then zero pressed harder onto his lips forcing Ichiru to angle his head making the kiss deeper and tried to pull Zero closer by tugging on his sleeves.

The feeling drove Zero's mind to over-load as hormones begun to go crazy inside him forcing him to roll over his brother saddling his hips making ichiru gasp at the boldness and out of surprise. Ichiru gripped zero's shoulders when his hands started to roam his frail body, touching where he pleased causing him to make sounds he never knew he could make, though they were muffled by the kiss. Ichiru gasped again when he felt something wet touch his bottom lip, which let the wet object to flow into his mouth and roam freely.

He gripped his shoulders tighter unsure of what this wet object was or why it was in his mouth, so he did the only thing that came to him, he bit down. Zero yelped in his mouth and pulled away staring shocked at his twin and touched his throbbing tongue, it actually throbbed pleasurably. Ichiru was panting, flushed, and dazed by his actions, "Ah, you bit me Ichiru…" Zero muttered though Ichiru heard him and blushed harder, his hands still gripping his shoulders, "I-I'm sorry Zero, you surprised me and I didn't know what to do…..Did I really hurt you?" he asked disappointed that the kiss ended, and concerned for his twin, zero smiled down at him and shook his head, "No I'm fine. I'm sorry, I took things too fast. We can stop if you want?" he said giving his little brother a second chance to turn back now, if he did turn back that would be fine with him, he'd pretend none of this had ever happened and continue being only a brother to him.

But to his surprise and secret pleasure, ichiru shook his head biting his bottom lip cutely, the way his face was flushed like that, the shy look he was giving him when he said, "No I don't want to stop. C-Can we try that again?" he asked shyly his blush darkening; the look was just too much for zero to handle, _He's so cute. _He thought with a smile, "Of course Ichiru," he said leaning back down till their noses brushed, he placed a pale finger at his pink lips, "Just this time, keep your mouth open a bit, and don't bite down." He told him gentle; Ichiru nodded in understanding but then asked, "What am I supposed to do though?"

Zero chuckled caressing his face, "Just follow my lead." He said and pressed his lips back to his brothers melting him in his hold. Ichiru closed his eyes once again melting in the kiss, his brother was such a good kisser, how many people has he kissed? Zero slide his tongue out and touched his brothers bottom lip, ichiru jolted but remembered to open his mouth when his brother licked his bottom lip, he timidly did and melted when his older brothers tongue invaded his mouth.

Zero explored every corner and inch of Ichiru's' mouth, memorizing and mapping it out until his tongue found his shy one and taped on it. Ichiru was still unsure what to do until his older brother wrapped his tongue around his and tugged on it making him give an embarrassing sound he didn't know he could make. Zero dragged Ichiru's tongue into his mouth and let him shyly explore his own mouth doing as he pleased until he retreated into the "safety" of his own mouth. they pulled back for air, Ichiru was smiling a bit, his face a bright pink, "That felt so weird but….I liked it." he confessed, making Zero smile as well, "Want to do it again?" he said hinting that he was probably enjoying this much more than his brother.

Ichiru nodded and once again their lips were molded together, this time Ichiru was ready when his tongue entered his mouth. Both tongues were sliding in and out of each other's mouths, rubbing alongside each other, exchanging saliva until Zero finally shoved past Ichiru's tongue and down his throat earning a low moan, Ichiru never thought his brother could be so dominant, he gripped his shoulders liking the feeling it gave him. Zero's hands rubbed up and down his arms, he had no idea how much that single innocent gesture was doing strange things to his body. Again both parted for air, Ichiru was panting.

"Ah, my body feels so hot….."He said tugging at his own clothes signaling he wanted them off. Zero was panting and feeling hot himself, all this was making him hard down in his lower region but he wanted to make sure his brother was ready for this; he didn't want to hurt him. "Ichiru," he called but his brother was out of focus and dazed, he cupped his face forcing him to set his clouded eyes on him, "Ichiru look at me. Do you trust me?" he asked

Ichiru blinked not quite hearing those words, "W-What?" "Do….You trust me ichiru, do you trust me kissing you like this, touching you like this, do you trust me enough to continue, to actually do this with you?" he asked pouring his heart out that he wanted his little brother. Ichiru placed his hands over his brothers and smiled, "I trust you Zero more than anyone else in the world, I'd trust you with my life if I was given the choice…I wouldn't want to be doing this with anyone else, I…..I…..I love you Zero, I love you so much and doing this with you makes me so happy." He said pouring his own heart out and feeling light as he did, like a weight was lifted off of him. Zero's heart skipped a beat, it really warmed him inside to know his brother was willing to give himself to him, to let him touch him in places he would never let anyone else touch him, and he felt a sense of honor and pride and new love because of that.

And that was all Zero needed to hear to let him know he could go further, he caressed his face and leaned down and caught those plump lips in a passionate kiss that left Ichiru's mind reeling. He then began to kiss around his jaw, around his jaw line. "Oh….Ah…." Ichiru's head rolled as his brother kissed down his neck sucking on the tender flesh leaving small love marks around where he pleased though he was going to have to explain that to mom tomorrow. Zero pecked kisses all the way down to his collar bone and when he got near his shoulder right below his neck, "Ah! Zero!" Ichiru gasped craning his neck and mewling in pleasure.

_Looks like I found his soft spot…._Zero thought evilly, he wanted to show his brother how much pleasure he could give him. He sucked on his tender spot loving the low moan his brother gave; when he pulled back he was very pleased to see a dark hickey. While Ichiru was distracted Zero begun to unbutton his shirt revealing his frail chest that rose and fell, Zero could hear his heart pounding and grinned. He easily removed Ichiru's night shirt and threw it to the ground, he leaned back down and planted kisses all around, leaving marks on any piece of bare flesh he came across until he came to his pink nipple.

He blew cool air on it and watched in slight wonder as it hardened, he did the same for the other one leaving his brothers nipples hard and needing for attention. So Zero gave them that attention, he placed the right nipple in his mouth while his hand pinched the other nipple, Ichiru arched his back moaning rather loudly at the new sense of pleasure he was being given. His older brother was so good with his hands, Zero pinched the nipple in-between his thumb and middle finger and then rubbed the tip. He listen to the mewls his brother gave and sucked harder at the hard nipple in his mouth, he gave the same attention to the other until he let go with "pop" sound.

He looked down at his brother to see him in bliss, his hand pushed a few strands of silver bangs out of his eyes, "Heh, you're feeling good already Ichiru?" he asked rubbing his chest slowly feeling his rapid heartbeat race knowing he was the cause. Ichiru tried his hardest to open his eyes, "Hahh, yes…." Was all he could come up with, just a few simple touches here and there and his body felt like it was on fire! Zero gave a smirk that made Ichiru's heart skip a beat, and as he leaned down to his ear, feeling his hot breath hitting his skin, a wet tongue played with him there making his breath catch in his throat and shudder.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good Ichiru." He whispered hotly in his ear that he moaned at the sexy tone of his voice. He returned to his chest and begun to draw kisses down to his stomach, he got to his belly button and then dipped his tongue down in it swirling it around making Ichiru unconsciously jerk his hips up, Zero pushed them down and smiled more. "Ready Ichiru?" He asked once more looking his brother in the eye even though they were clouded and weren't really focused on him. Ichiru only nodded gripping the sheets around him, Zero pulled down his pants and felt his boxers, and there was a tent in them.

_Ah, he's already this hard….._Seeing his little brother this hard gave Zero a hard on, he placed his warm palm on the tent and begun to rub causing friction and making him harder and more turned on. Ichiru jerked his hips up wanting more of the heat and friction but Zero moved his hand away and pushed his hips down. He did the same thing again and when Ichiru tried to follow he'd move his hand away and push him hips down, Ichiru whimpered and groaned, "Mou, Don't tease me please, Onii-san….." He pleaded almost painfully.

Zero couldn't help himself but give a small laugh, and he pulled Ichiru's boxers off, Ichiru yelped in surprise and instinctively closed his legs and covered himself blushing a mad red color. Zero pulled back and removed his brothers hands, "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, and don't hide from me….You're really beautiful Ichiru." He told him and what made his heart race was that he could see he was telling the truth in his eyes. Ichiru slowly took his hands away and gripped the sheets and spread his legs apart. "This isn't fair though, why am I naked but Onii-san you're all dressed." Ichiru pointed out knowing his brother had a stronger build than him and whenever he saw him naked he would blush like a crazy fangirl.

Zero smirked, "I'm sorry Ichiru. Here" In one quick movement his whole shirt was unbuttoned showing off his strong chest, and much to his amusement Ichiru blushed more –If that's even possible at the moment- Ichiru curled a finger at his lips staring admirably, "Onii-san….You're so strong." He commented placing a petite hand on his chest and felt the muscles he had, Zero placed 3 fingers at Ichiru's lips, "Suck." He ordered, Ichiru obediently, like the "good brother" he was, opened his mouth and placed the 3 fingers inside, he swirled his tongue around them and sucked them good like his older brother told him to.

He heard his elder brother groan erotically, _It would feel so good if he were to suck…something else…No….Not yet…..Maybe another night. _Zero thought after a minute or two he thought his fingers were wet and slick enough so took them out of his mouth much to Ichiru's displeasure and trailed a wet line all the way to his lower region. He looked his brother in the eye, "This may hurt a little Ichiru but I promise you it'll feel good afterwards." He said rubbing his flushed cheek, Ichiru gave a nod and braced himself when Zero entered a digit into him.

He tensed up pushing against the evading finger, "No Ichiru. Mmmn….relax…." Zero said _He feels tight….Urgh…._Once Ichiru relaxed Zero quickly fitted digit number two in there and Ichiru begun to whimper and wiggle around, Zero didn't like seeing him so in pain or uncomfortable so he thrusted his fingers in and out and did scissoring motions while doing it. Ichiru begun to moan loudly spreading his legs part even more, "Hahh zero…..That feels good, Aahhh…" he moaned closing his eyes in bliss as his brother stretched him. While Ichiru was distracted, Zero entered finger number 3 and begun to probe around trying to find that little spot in him that would make him see stars.

He fingered his brother deeper and then curled his fingers, Ichiru gasped swinging his head back, his muscles tensed, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he saw stars, he let out a scream. "Aaaahh! Zero!" his body quivered as his first wave hit him and he moved erotically moaning his big brothers name, he gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white and arched his back. Zero watched with wonder as his brother had his first orgasm, it was the hottest and sexist thing he has ever seen, and even being at his age he's seen some pretty hot and sexy things. As ichiru was still lost in his pleasurable moment, Zero finished preparing him and took off the rest of his clothes until he was naked and grabbed the back of Ichiru's legs, "Ichiru, this will hurt." he told him, He nodded and Zero begun to penetrate him, Ichiru bite his lip trying not to cry out but it felt like he was going to be ripped apart, the pain was almost unbearable. Zero groaned pleasurably, he felt blood tickle down his length, his brother felt so good.

_Oh god, he's so hot and tight….._He panted trying to keep himself under control to let his brother adjust to his size but he couldn't help but say just what he was thinking, "Oh god Ichiru, you're so hot and so freaking tight." He groaned hotly in his ear, "You're…so big Onii-san….." Ichiru whimpered in return wiggling around to adjust to his older brothers' size. After a moment, "I'm ready Zero." he said feeling comfortable, Zero nodded, "Wrap your legs around my waist Ichiru." He instructed helping his brother with his slender legs; Ichiru did as his brother told him and wrapped them around his strong waist.

Zero positioned his hands on either side of Ichiru's head and pulled out until the tip was shown and then gave a gentle push back in, Ichiru groaned as his muscles were being stretched and massaged pleasurably. Zero continued this slow and gentle pace love watching the look of pure bliss on his brothers face and the moans that came out of his lips. "Mmm….Ahhh zero…please…." He didn't know exactly what he was asking "please" for but something about this pace was annoying the hell out of him, he wanted more. Zero understood and picked up the pace increasing the volume of his brothers moans.

"Uhhn….ahhh….Please zero…d-don't hold back…" Ichiru said knowing his brother was holding back desire and wanted him to let it out. Zero looked down worriedly, "A-Are you sure Ichiru? I don't want to hurt you." He said that was the very last thing he ever wanted to do. Ichiru gave a lovely smile up at his older brother, "its okay. I want you to, Zero." He said, zero smiled down warmly at his brother, "Okay Ichiru." He grabbed Ichiru's waist lifting him up off the bed, "Huh?" Ichiru wondered why he was doing that

Zero then forcefully plunged in him; Ichiru swung his head back and screamed so loud he might've alerted his parents. Zero begun to thrust harder and faster into his brother, Ichiru moaned very loudly holding onto his brothers shoulders like his life depended on it, as time passed, Zero increased the speed of his thrusting until his hips were a blur and the headboard was hitting the wall, the bed was rocking back and forth and the whole room seemed to be shaking, Ichiru couldn't get a word out, he could barely moan or even get a breath out. He's never felt such immense pleasure before, his big brother was amazing and he didn't want it to stop! "Aahh! Ah, uhh, hahh, ze-aah, zero….zero! d-don't hhnn, stop! Please….Aaah! don't!" he begged tears forming in his eyes, the pleasure being a bit too much for him but it felt so good.

Sweat formed on Zero's back as he aimed for his sweet spot loving the screams of sheer pleasure coming of his baby brothers mouth, he wanted his brother to drown in pleasure, the pleasure he was giving to him, only he, Zero Kiryu, may be allowed to grant him this type of pleasure, and no. one. Else.

"Hhnn, hhaah, I-Ichiru….You feel so good….ahah!" Zero moaned with his brother but Ichiru was much louder, tears falling down his flushed hot face, he let his arms fall to either side of his head, "I-Ichiru, P-Pump your…ah..hips…" said Zero, "W-What?" Ichiru was lost in the pleasure, Zero begun to help Ichiru pump his hips in time with his thrusts. Ichiru's back arched as he continued to pump his hips, his sweet spot being hit right on target, his brother always had keen aim and everything so something like this was mere child's play. His second wave hit him hard, he screamed out his brother's name and shuddered, in time he was just too tired to keep up, letting his body be pounded into by his elder brother, Ichiru moaned helplessly letting his brother thrust wildly into him, he just closed his eyes and he just felt the pleasure washing over him.

"Zero…! Zero, Zero! aahhh! Zero!" He was close to the biggest orgasm of his life, Zero was right behind him moaning his brother's name loudly, he felt Ichiru's walls tightened around him, and it was unbearable. "I-Ichiru….I'm going to….AH! Ichiru!" Zero cried out his younger brother's name, Ichiru's back arched and he saw the whole universe at that moment as he and his brother shared the most intense orgasm their young bodies could barely handle. Ichiru came all over their chests and Zero froze inside, filling Ichiru's hole with his seeds and warming him up, they both shuddered.

Zero took the liberty of licking the cum off his brother's chest, Ichiru did the same for his brother's chest tasting himself. He wondered what his older brother would taste like but he guessed that would have to wait for another night. While Ichiru was licking the cum off, Zero was whispering sweet nothings into his ear making him blush at the tender words. "You mean everything to me Ichiru, without you my life would be nothing. You are my sun, you are my light, you are my everything, and I love you more than anyone else in the world and I'll never let you go Ichiru." He whispered tenderly and sweetly. Ichiru felt warm by hearing those words and tears filled his eyes once again, "Zero do you really mean all that?" he asked looking up at his brother.

Zero offered a smile, a smile only meant for his one and only. "I do Ichiru. You mean the world to me and if anything were to happen to you my life would truly mean nothing." He said again with complete warmth and love in his eyes. Ichiru let the tears run down his face, "I love you too Zero. I always have." He said holding onto his twin, Zero kissed his forehead trailing kisses down to his lips and kissed him passionately.

Both boys were holding each other, Zero had Ichiru lying on top of him with his head on his chest listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat, he realized his heart was beating at the same pace and time his brother's was and smiled more. "Zero?" he asked, "Hm?" Zero responded running his fingers through his brothers silver hair. "We'll always be together right?" he asked hopefully, he knew he would never become a hunter but that didn't matter as long as he had his brother with him. Zero stopped what he was doing and lifted Ichiru's chin so he was staring straight into his eyes, Ichiru always thought his brother's eyes were more beautiful than his.

"Yes we'll always be together Ichiru. Didn't you hear me last time; you mean more to me than anything even being a hunter." He said seriously, Ichiru blushed, "R-Really but Zero, I know you don't want me saying this but I'm not going to be able to become a hunter, you will and we won't be able to stay together." Ichiru said not wanting to cry again. Zero tightened his hold on his brother's slim waist, "Ichiru, no matter what happens I'm determined to always have you with me no matter what. And if we are to one day part because of what you say, then you'll have to run away with me so we can actually be together." Ichiru laughed softly at his brothers' silliness but can somehow tell he was being serious, "Runaway together Zero, I never knew you were such a romantic in that way." He said but he couldn't help but blush. "I'm being serious Ichiru, I love you and I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life no matter what." He said with a serious face. Ichiru smiled warmly up at his brother, "Mmm that sounds wonderful zero. I love you too. We'll definitely be together forever." He said snuggling deeper into his older brothers' arms feeling warm, secure, safe and most importantly, loved.

The two were where they were supposed to be, where they wanted to be. In each other's arms holding each other tightly, legs entangled, both still conjoined together. They'll always be this way; they'll be together no matter what even if it meant there were to be heart-break, betrayal, loss, and blood-shed in the near future.

They'll always be conjoined by heart and soul forever in sin, forever in love.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! :D Please leave some reviews for me okay? I love hearing your responses! XD**

**Oh and P.S - Len from vocaloid is HAWT! XD**

**That is all**


End file.
